Awake
by MorganEMotion
Summary: HEYA ! I know it has been a very very VERY long time since i updated. but i shall finish up soon. I got a lot of work with school and other projects. but i read comments and I promise there will be an update asap! Sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1: Myself and I

Chapter 1: Myself and I

I want you to think about this question for a minute. What do you think is your purpose in life? Is it a dream that you have had since childhood? Or. Is it something you discover late in life? Now think about this. Have you suffered for something or someone you love? Your Answer is probably yes. Whether it's financially or emotionally, we have suffered.

My name is Morgan Elise Fray. I am 21, about to be 22. As for my appearance, I have long, milk chocolate brown hair, light, slightly peach skin, great sized lips (not to thick, not to thin), and Sapphire Blue eyes. I am addicted to wearing white and grey clothing; I don't know why I just have since I was a little girl. I have undiscovered talents and uncovered secrets… but so far I won't tell anyone not even my "family."

I walked on my work and, of course, on the way I saw my old line of work, the store that brought millions, Strata. I used to be one of its most cherished workers. I still remember the many days of fashion labor and the days of the countless fashion contests that I've won, known as one of the greatest designers of all time. Why did I quit? That's an easy question to answer… I never enjoyed it fully. I want to show a talent that I have that's more powerful than any plain designer. However, my dream will probably not happen… I was pretty happy in my current job, even though my boss is always grumpy as hell, and I get a low amount of pay, every job is better if you have your friends around.

I work at one of our city's busiest restaurants as a waitress. I love my job especially when almost everyone has a good relationship with me, including customers. The restaurant is called _Tsunami_, and people say I'm am the kindest waitress in the restaurant business. Being kind is just my nature. I have had a loving atmosphere since I was born! I walk in the restaurant with my usual greeting, my friends, the cooks and the fellow waiters and waitresses say "What's up, Morgan?" While I say the normal, "Hey guys." in my normal little voice. I have always had a shy demeanor, another part of who I am. I was dressed in my normal waitress outfit, a maroon polo shirt with a black pencil skirt and a black apron filled with waitress utensils.

The clock soon struck 4:30 pm which was the time this place opened and of course the crowd rushed in, like an endless mob of hungry rich hags. My boss came in, in his suit and tie, and told me, "Morgan, we are extra busy today, so do your absolute best. Got it?" "Hai!" I always say 'Hai' instead of 'yes' just cause. Then the time came for my first assigned table to wait for the evening. My friend and co-worker, Molly came over to me with her outfit, a schedule, and her blond ponytail and told me my first table assigned. Table 48.

I looked over and no one was at the table yet, so I stood there and waited. Until out of all the people that were at the front, I stared at one man. I looked at him with awe and surprise. He had dark brunette hair, lightly tanned skin, a strong build wearing a pink buttoned shirt, black jacket, white pants, and fancy black shoes, and his most mesmerizing feature, his vibrant emerald eyes. This man was so god-damn handsome! I saw my old friend, Grace, who is the manager of Strata, wearing a red martini dress and saw one last woman that I did not know. I took a look at where this man was going and I realized I am going to wait HIS table!


	2. Chapter 2: Dominic

Chapter 2: Dominic

I became nervous beyond comprehension after finding out that I was waiting the man's table. I mean he's handsome as hell! I can't go over there without blushing in front of him! Molly came up to me and asked, "What's going on with you girl?" and then she looked at the guy too, and her concerned look became a sly smile that was saying, 'OH! I know what's going on here.' "Morgan!" Molly said in a playful tone," You're checking him out, aren't you?" My entire face became red, "I-I-I was..." "Don't worry about it." Molly under stood. I decided to calm down a little and walked to table 48. As I was walking, I thought to myself, "Just do your job, do your job, Morgie, do your job."

I looked at the table and saw the Man, and the woman but not Grace, who was probably in the restroom. "Welcome to Tsunami, My name's Morgan and I will be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?" The woman at the table, who was wearing a hot pink dress (my least favorite color) showing her cleavage and looked like the ultimate whore, said, "Just water please, Bottled not tap." Fine, Bitch. I looked at the man, who looked even handsomer but look depressed in a way, and asked, "What would you like, sir?" He looked up and said, with a more brightened up face, "An Arnold palmer, please." I smiled, "You too, huh?" "You like them too?" He asked. I whispered, "Addicted." It's true I always mixed lemonade with my Iced Tea, so I adore the drink. And right as I was about to leave the table…..

"MORGAN!" Grace spotted me. Damn. I turned around,"Hey Grace." "Oh my God! I haven't seen you since you quit." I quit my job at Strata 2 years ago, when I was 19. I was the youngest designer there. "Yep, It's been a while." I said with a nervous chuckle. I took a look at the table, where the guy and lady were staring at me as if saying, "What is going on, you two?" Grace laughed. "So Grace, Anything to drink?" She said, "You know me, Coke." I walked away with their drink order, and walked back to give them their drinks.

"Are you ready to order yet?" I asked after giving the drinks. The woman said, "The sun-dried tomato Alfredo." "Grace?" "Teriyaki Chicken." "And you, Sir?" The man looked at the menu and said, "I'd like to ask what you suggest." I looked at him shocked. No one asked about my opinion ever in my life, let alone my job! I got embarrassed and blushed a little.

Grace asked me, "Are you blushing?" "Leave her alone, Grace." The man said sternly. Grace shrugged. I got my confidence back and decided, Why not? "I don't mean to brag, but I make Killer sushi and teriyaki salmon." The girls blurted," YOU?" then, they busted out laughing. He ignored them and kept his eyes on me and said something I did not expect, "I believe you. I have what you say." Grace, that woman, and I looked at him with big eyes. I smiled excitingly, "Thanks, you will not be disappointed."

I looked at my handiwork with excitement and nervousness. I set up my most artistic food yet. I put a set of tempura, California rolls, potstickers, white rice with a little green onion and the teriyaki salmon on a bento plate. Molly snuck up and said, "Wow, you are really trying to please the guy, aren't you?" "Hai!" I replied. I got the rest of the orders and walked back to the table and passed Grace's and Miss Anna's (The bitch's) orders. I finally gave Dominic his special order. He looked awe and amazement as did the others in the group. "Wow, you made all of this?" he asked in surprise. I smiled my biggest smile and said, "Hai!" He gave me a smile, "You hear my opinion?" I nodded yes. Grace and Anna already tried theirs and enjoyed it. Dominic aimed for the sushi and plopped one in his mouth. "Well?" Grace said. He put a hand on his mouth and he said, "Oh my god… that's so good." He then took a tempura and potsticker and had the same results, he loved it! Then He took his chopsticks and put a piece of the salmon, and I kid you not, he immediately put the chopsticks down, leaned back and he looked like and sounded like he was having an orgasm! I looked at him with a little chuckle and said, "What do you think?" he had to think for a minute before saying, "Holy…. Oh My God! That... Is the best damn thing I have ever eaten in my life! Mmmmmm!" "I could tell!" I said. He finished chewing and said to me, "You have a gift, miss." I whispered to him, "Don't tell the owner I did this though. He would be so pissed!" "Alright, I won't." He whispered back. I smiled again, "Let me know if you guys need anything else." I walked away again and Molly said, "Well?" I told her everything, both of us giggling at the same time.

Dishes were cleared and I gave the check. "See ya, Morgie!" "Bye" Anna stood up and told the man, "Come on, Honey." "I'll be there in a minute" "Don't be too long"

I looked over and the guy said, "Miss?" I looked at him and he said, "Sit." So I sat in the seat across from him. "You are one of the greatest people I have ever seen." I smiled in disbelief. "I mean it. You have talent." I smiled, "So who was the woman?" "Anna?" I nodded yes. "She's my girlfriend." Shit…"Oh…" He looked at me concerned, "Why did you ask?" I looked at him struggling to keep a happy face, "Just wondering." He put a smile, "I have to say… you look beautiful." I looked at him. "You are kind, pretty and surprisingly humble." I gave him a grin. He then smiled again.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced." "Oh, forgive my manners." I looked at one more time, this time directly at his eyes, and I held out my hand, "My name's Morgan Elise Fray." He held his hand out and we grasped it in a handshake, "Dominic Yotoshimata Miya." He then flipped out a yellow piece of paper, which I grabbed and realized what it was. "This is my phone number. Call me anytime you want to." I gave him my biggest smile yet. "Thank you." He then whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the central park, where the cherry trees are. Can you do 11:00?" I whispered back, "11:00's perfect." He then walked away and I held that little piece of paper tightly. "Dominic. You are perfect."


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness turns Difficulties

**MorganEMotion: Hey guys, Sorry I had to make minor changes into the story. I will post more chapters soon I promise! :) I am in the middle of making it too! So keep your eyes peeled! **

Chapter 3: Happiness turn to Difficulties…

Venice Park. A park known for its beautiful landscape, lakes, and community herb gardens and fruit trees. A perfect place to meet people and a great romantic spot. That's why I am thrilled about visiting Dominic! All night, all I could think about was Dominic and those emerald eyes of his. I walked the paved sidewalk on my way there, and decided to call his number. I pick up my iPhone and selected 'Dominic'. In a minute, Dominic answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Dominic. It's me, Morgan."

"_Hey."_

"So where are you? And who am I looking for?" I giggled at the way I asked.

"_At the bench near the cherry blossom trees, look for a dark brunette man, wearing a black buttoned shirt, jeans, and black boots." _

"Thanks. I wanted to see you. So….."

"_Oh there you are… look behind you." _

I did so and smiled. I saw Dominic sitting on the grey bench near the trail of cherry blossoms, still having his phone to his ear. The once fancy-pants man became the casual man wearing mostly black. His shirt, which had the very top part of his chest showing, and his boots were black, while his jeans were dark blue. He took a good look at me and gave me a great big, white grin. I hung up my cell and walked over to the sweet man, who hung up his phone as well.

"No longer Mr. Fancypants, huh?" I told him. He shrugged, "I figured I could be casual here." I smiled even more. "Would you like a seat?" "Oh thanks." I said and I sat next to him, blushing a little. Before I could try to bring conversation, Dominic started, "So how long have you worked at Tsunami? It seems like the other customers know you well." "Oh they're the regulars. I have been working there for about 2 years now." "Really?" "Yeah." After that, it got comfortable talking to Dominic. During our conversation, we decided to walk along the cherry blossom trail. Then a question Dominic asked that I wanted to ask him, "I know we can't really ask this to woman, but I want to know, how old are you?" I didn't mind him asking. I answered, "21. How about you?" "28." Another fallback on a relationship, social-wise. He was 7 years older than me' since his birthday's in 3 weeks and mine is coming up in 4. "I see." After that, we just kept walking and talking, our relationship growing in the process. And then after that, we decided to meet up at 11 and do the same thing again.

It has been 2 weeks since I first met up with Dominic and our friendship has been growing drastically, along with my love for him. As I got to know him more and more, I just fell more for him. It turned out He has a sister who got married last year and is gonna have her first baby in 4 months. He's gonna be an uncle! He told me that he and his sister have been living with their uncle on their mother's side from ages 12- 18 for him and ages 2- 22 for his sister. They are 4 years apart and he said his sister's like his best friend. He loves his family, and I admired that.

One day, I had a call from Grace during our conversation, this time at my house. I picked up the phone realizing it was Grace.

"Sorry Dominic, It's Grace."

"Don't worry, take your time."

"Hello?"

"_Morgan!"_

"Hey Grace, what's up?"

As I listened to Grace, My smile turned into a frown. Dominic looked at me with concern. "Grace… I-…But… You know I stopped completely. … Fine. I'll do it. Bye." Click.

"What is it?" Dominic asked. "She wants me to take her place in the International contest. In representation of Strata." Grace put me back into the world of fashion, after gone from it for 2 years. I only had one word in my mind …. Fuck


	4. Chapter 4: The Past vs Now

**MorganEMotion: This chapter has a little fanservice! but unfortunatly they ain't gonna kiss yet! Enjoy the new Chapter! :)**

Chapter 4: The Past vs. Now

Fashion was something I enjoyed until I realized that this wasn't me. Yet I was stuck in its harmful embrace once again. Damn Grace.

I finished the International Contest in first obviously. The other girls looked like they had no Idea what to do. Maybe they were nervous, maybe not. Grace thanked me for me participating, but she knew I was still pissed for doing so. Dominic agreed to take me home after the contest, but he wasn't here for some reason. I waited for an hour. Then I gave up, I just walked home. Maybe he was busy. Or maybe he was with his family. Or he might be with that ANNA bitch. Whatever the reason, I was worried for Dominic and pissed at Grace.

At home, I live with my brother, Daniel and my sister, Megan. They aren't my biological siblings. I was adopted by their parents when I was 5. Not a bad family, but the only people in my family were Dan and Meg. We all share the house so we all pay our share of rent. We trust each other like best friends. Megan was in the kitchen making dinner while Dan was watching Family Feud, the show we all have loved since we were kids. "Hey, Morgan. How did the contest go?" Megan called from the kitchen. "Same as ever, the contest, the contestants, and that annoying Roccoco was still there." She chuckled, "That old bitch?" "Yeah, Hey let me help you cook." I asked politely. I always helped her in the kitchen; Ever since we were kids, I've helped. After we finished cooking, we sat at the table, eating and watching TV while giving answers to the Feud.

Dominic called me the next morning. I was still a little tired from last night but I really wanted to hear what he had to say.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"_Morning, Morgan."_

"Morning."

"_Look, I am really sorry about last night. Anna just wouldn't let me go, and by the time I got her to say okay, you were already gone."_

"It's alright. I like walking anyway."

"_Same here…. I wanna make it up to you. What can I do to make up for last night?"_

I thought about it for a minute. "You wanna go swimming? It is summer after all and I'd love to go to the pool."

"_I'd love that. When?"_

"Today at…." I looked at the clock. 8:30 am. "10:00. Is that okay?"

"_10's perfect." _

"I see you there. Bye."

"_Bye."_

The pool in Venice park is usually busy during summer, but I guess it's not the weather for most people. Or it might have been the time. I was the only one there for now. The pool's always open and the lifeguards are never there unless a whole bunch of people show up. I put my stuff down at a reasonable spot and sat for a little while after walking a long time. Then I took of my blue beach dress and showed my black bikini. Now I don't have big breasts, they're normal sized, well maybe a little smaller. My bras are in the B range. I'm also a little skinny for my height but I have never ever starved myself in my life, so I'm a pretty healthy girl.

I was just fixing my hair than I heard this, "Wow…" Dominic had arrived. I looked at him, he had a towel and he was wearing black swim trunks and looked at me, happily mesmerized. I giggled, "What are you looking at that's making you so happy?" He answered in a heartbeat, "You. You're absolutely gorgeous. Inside and Out." I looked at him with my hair now in a pony-tail, now having a slightly shocked look with a small half smile. I gave a small laugh, "You're not bad either." He was cute… and shirtless! Without a shirt, He has a body like an Olympic swimmer. Dominic chuckled with a smile.

He walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in. I heard the splash and looked back. He stayed in the water. "Dominic?" I asked out loud. I cautiously walked over, kneeled and looked over the edge when surprisingly; Dominic grabbed me and pulled me in. I went back up to breath, hearing Dominic laugh his ass off. I looked at him, giving him my "You're gonna get it now" look. I grabbed him and dove him into the water and soon that all we were doing. Wrestling each other and Laughing with each other.

We both were laughing. Then we realized we were face to face with each other. My arms were on his chest; His were on my back. We both stared at each other with awed looks. We didn't say a word. Dominic soon wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer to him until our bodies completely touched. My legs curled around his waist, bringing him even closer to me. During the progress, we breathed out slowly, with Dominic's breaths touching my pale skin in such a way, making me gasp slightly. My heart was beating heavily, I started to blush as my stomach tightened as my abdomen moved against Dominic's. Both of us were soon in a warm and loving embrace.

My emotions were through the roof. I moved my head in Dominic's direction, him brushing a loose strand of hair as his eyes glowed as he continued looking at me. Then I feel myself and him slowly bringing our faces closer and closing our eyes. My heart was going nuts right now. I was saying to myself, "It's really happening! Me and Dominic are gonna kiss!" Then soon, our eyes were closed and I barely felt his bottom lip… when….

"MORGAN!" We both snapped from our trance and I spotted my sister and brother arriving. "Morgan? Where are y-?" Meg and Dan spotted me and Dominic still in our embrace. "Guys, meet Dominic Yotoshimata Miya."


	5. Chapter 5: The Hell Family

**MorganEMotion: Here's another New chapter! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy the new chapter of AWAKE!**

Chapter 5: The Hell Family

It got really awkward the rest of the day. I want to talk to Dominic, but I never pick up my phone cause I was worried I was gonna run into his girlfriend or whatever. Megan and Dan were really cool about my little rendezvous with Dominic. We went home and the first thing I did was put my stuff down and sprawl my body all over my bed. Meg came in and of course asked the question, "You love him, don't you?" I looked at my sis with guilty eyes and said, "Yes…" She smiled. "I have no disagreement toward you loving Dominic." I sat up, "You don't?" I said with a shocked look. "I think he's a great man. He looks perfect for you." I smiled, "Thanks, Sis." Just when I thought things were taking a turn for the greater…

'_Ding-ding Dong!' _We all focused our eyes to the door. I walked over to the door and I saw a couple. A middle age female wearing a red and blue outfit and had thinning Blond hair and a man wearing blue and grey. I opened the door and we all knew who it was… I forced a smile and said to the couple, "Hi Mom and Dad…"

Things got worse! I had to be with my parents now! I hate my mom and dad. Well they aren't my real parents anyway… Mom was always so proper and fancy with everything and she was always complaining about every little thing. And Dad, he only likes it when things go his way. I tried to stay completely silent. I'm the odd one in the family… but today they have both crossed the line…

I needed to talk to Dominic. After the disastrous argument I had with my "parents", I now want to be with him even more! Maybe I'll finally get the courage to finally tell him my true feelings….Crying; I picked up my cell waiting for him to answer….

"Ring! Ring! Ring!

"_Hello?"_

"Dominic…" *sob*

"_Morgan?! Morgan, what's wrong?" _

"I need to talk to you… I need some comfort…"

"…_.You want me to come over?" _

"Please."

"_I'll be right over."_

Dominic came home as soon as he could. My parents weren't home when he came over. Thank God for that! It would have been a disaster if they met Dominic. Besides I don't want him to meet them… I couldn't answer the door. I was in bed, 'cause now I have some of the worst stomach and pelvic cramps I've ever had in my life. I couldn't move, if I did, my body would work against me… My parents should have never come back…

"Yes, Dominic. She's in there." I heard my sister say. Then I heard the door open. I looked back and I saw Dominic, casual again, standing at the doorway. "Morgan?" I tried to sit up but then my cramps took over again. I wanted to say, "Hi." But all that came out was, "Ah!" *wince* Dominic took off his jacket and rushed over to the side of the bed. "What's wrong, Morgan?" he said in a worried tone. I forced a laugh, "Let's just say I've had a bad day." "I'll say!"

I had another stomach cramp right then. "Ua!" He got out some type of medical jelly, put some on his fingers and said, "Let me help you…" I nodded. He got me to lie down on my back and I decided, why not? I lifted the bottom of my shirt to show my abdomen to him. "Where does it hurt?" he asked. I pointed to the lower area of my abdomen, where the uterus is located behind the bladder. He shook his head, got in a comfortable position, and started rubbing where I told him I needed it. I blushed a little bit at the thought of his strong, masculine hand rubbing on my delicate, female body. I was a little embarrassed but the way he moved his hand felt so good! He moved up and down sometimes and then he went into a small circular motion. He pressed very gingerly and carefully on my skin, as if my skin were delicate glass. I never want him to stop… I grasped his free arm, comforting me even more.

"Thank you for doing this, Dominic." He smiled, "No problem… when you want me to stop just say." I smiled, "Then I hope you have no plans." He chuckled. "I actually like this… taking care of you." I looked at him and he looked back. We both smiled. "But even though this is nice… This isn't why I wanted you to come here." He looked at me seriously. "I asked you to come here… because I saw my parents again yesterday." He now looked concerned. "Why is that bad?" I decided to tell him. "I am considered an outsider in this family. My parents are the some of the worse people I've seen." Dominic looked at me, not saying a word. I said something I hadn't told someone in my life. "This isn't my real family, Dominic. I was adopted by the Frays when I was 5. Ever since then, they made my life hell." He looked at my face with both shock and seriousness. "What happened to your real family?" "I'm sorry, Dominic." I'm not ready to tell you just yet." I couldn't tell him, but I knew I had to sometime just not now…

"You don't have to tell me yet, if you don't want to." He respected my opinion. I loved that about him. "Dominic, My parents…. They are forcing me to move back home, where they live. In Other words, this is the last week I'll be able to spend time with you." Dominic changed from concerned to serious. "Morgan, You cannot let your parents run your life!" "I don't have a choice…" "Yes, you do. You are 21 years old. These people don't run your life anymore!" I started yelling, "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Dominic's entire body stopped. "I know I have my own life, but they never listen!" I started tearing up and I tried to look away from Dominic. I didn't want him to see me like this.

Dominic refused to let me look away. He grabbed my small, feminine wrists and tried to get me to face him but I tried to jerk away. I stopped acting like a pill and I put my hands on his shoulders, with my body now shaking from the tears. Dominic put his hand on my face and brushed a tear from my eyes. I opened them and realized we were face to face. He held me in an embrace. His piercing emerald eyes looked right at me and then The best thing happened to me.

Dominic and I… were kissing. I finally felt his lips against mine. My emotions were now on full blast. I emptied my mind of everything except what was happening to me right now. Dominic's lips were soft and smooth, no cracks at all. I closed my eyes and then I fully embraced him. I held him so close, I could feel his heartbeat, and I bet he could feel mine as well. I Love him and now I can't feel anything other than him…

After a few quite seconds, we finally separated our kiss, letting out the pleasant sound of smacking lips. I looked at him, trying to contain myself for what just happened. I felt my eyes just shining. Dominic stroked my cheek and I finally decided to tell him. "Dominic…" "Yes… Morgan?" "I Love you, Dominic… I will never love anyone like you ever in my life. You're the one for me." He grasped me tighter, his eyes piercing me even deeper. He said in his most serious tone, "I have always loved you, Morgan." I pulled him in for another kiss, this time I moaned a little. I could feel my emotions and instincts taking over. Nothing will stop me now. Nothing.

But Once again, I was wrong. I heard the door open. We both heard it. We were in the middle of kissing and when we heard it, both of our eyes widened and I could tell we were both thinking "Crap!" And sure enough when I looked, there stood my parents. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I was saying in my mind over and over. The look on my parents' faces was unlike anything I've seen. My mom looked at me as if saying, "You're defiantly getting it now!" and Dad Looked at Dominic as if he was gonna say, "You are so fucking dead now!" My dad literately leaped and then pushed Dominic away from me. "Dad, Stop!" He looked at me and then he grabbed me and moved my underwear! "Hey!" he looked away and looked back at Dominic and said, "Boy, You don't know how lucky you are. If you took her virginity, I would have gone absolutely bonkers!" Dominic's eyes widened. "Morgan, you're a virgin?!" "…yes." My dad couldn't handle it anymore. " 'Oy, Boy. Get the hell out of my house." "Stop it, Dad!" I said. "He didn't do anything!" "Oh Really then how come he was on top of you?!" "Da-" "It's okay, Morgan." Dominic grimly said. "Dominic…" He slowly stood up and said "I'll go." He picked up his jacket and looked at me one last time before leaving. Dad Looked at me and said, "You will not see that man again. And to make sure, You will not leave this house without my permission. Do you understand me?" I looked at him with disgust, but I bowed my head in defeat. After that, both my parents left my room. I could not sleep the rest of the night….


	6. Chapter 6: His Family & More

**MorganEMotion: Hey guys sorry it took me a while! New chapter is up now! Warning the beginning is a little sexual. Enjoy the chapter! And Be sure to be leaving reviews!**

Chapter 6: His Family and More

_My eyes are closed. Why are they closed? I open them slowly, only to see those cherry blossom trees once again. I look around to see Venice Park once again and then I see Dominic in his casual handsomeness. I love this Dominic. Not the fashion Owner but the True Dominic… He still had the black buttoned shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots, His dark brown hair slightly blowing from the soft breeze around us, touching his beige skin and his luminous emerald eyes staring into mine, making his image completely memorizing. _

_He walks toward me and neither of us are saying anything. Our body movements and eyes are talking for us. Our hands hold each other and our faces get close. And I swear, I could hear his mind saying to me over and over again. I love you, Morgan. I love you. I love you. Then He makes his eyes lock onto mine, and we could no longer hold our composer. I knew that I wanted Dominic bad. We locked our arms in an embrace and we kissed, locking our lips and only letting go to breathe and kiss again. Dominic has me against the tree trunk and started to do more sexual movements. I started to moan silently as he moved his body against mine and as his hand was slowly exploring my body, He reached into my shirt and softly grasped my breast. My body shivered with shock and excitement. He then got hold of my jaw and brushed his moist, red tongue over my bottom lip and finally enter it into my mouth and mingled with my tongue. My Emotions skyrocketed and my body was already shaking with excitement and nervousness. I could feel our bodies increase in temperature. We separated our kiss… but then….. then…. _

I woke up. I was in my room… Damn… I wanted to see more! And Have more… I sat up and tried to process what the dream had.…

Dominic called me over for some reason… I don't know what. I dressed in a casual white dress and white flats, and just walked over to his house…. This House was unlike anything like I have ever seen. It was a true mansion. The house was beautiful, had two stories and had a lot of natural elements. Plants in the front and had a beautiful Japanese theme. Cherry blossoms, the stone waterfalls, everything… I felt unworthy of walking on these grounds. I walked up to the grand doorway and rung the bell. Riiiiiiiiiiiing! Then in a few seconds, I saw this old butler with a grand white mustache, slightly balding hair, and pale blue eyes. I recognized him. He is one of Tsunami's most appreciated customers. He recognized me immediately. "Miss Morgan! How may I be of service?" Godfrey asked. "You're a butler, Godfey?" I asked shockingly. "Yes miss. Come, Mister Dominic has been expecting you."

Oh MY GOD! This mansion was beautiful inside as well. I loved how The inside had a blend of classical and modern. What I loved most about this house was it was mostly Japanese themed! Godfrey led me to a room on the second floor, near the stairs, which I assumed was Dominic's office or study. Godfrey opened the door and announced, "Sir, Miss Morgan has arrived." I saw Dominic in a suit, two other men and a woman in the room. "Thank you, Godfrey. I'll let you know when I need anything else." Dominic told Him. Godfrey nodded and left the room. I looked at Dominic and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back. "Hey Morgan." He said calmly and he stood up from his comfy lookin' seat to give me a great hug. "Go ahead and sit." I looked and I saw a seat right behind me. That chair was Comfy! "So, Dominic, What did you call me for?" I asked. Dominic gave a big grin, pointed at the other people and said, "Morgan, This man is my brother-in-law, Grant, this lady right here is my sister, Marissa, and this here is my uncle, William, who raised me and Marissa for a long time." "Pleasure to meet you all." I said, now with a grin in my face. These people looked great in appearance.

Grant was a good looking man, had Dark blond hair, blue eyes, and a good build. He was wearing a blue suit. His uncle, William had a very rich looking taste. He was wearing a formal business suit that was a mix of brown and black. He had the same build Dominic has and he has Black hair, green eyes, tan skin with a little age, and a bushy mustache. Marissa was a beautiful lady. She had the same color hair as Dominic, green eyes, and peach skin. She was wearing a very simple dress and then I saw a little baby bump! So she's the sister Dominic told me about!

"Pleasure." Grant replied to me. "Pleased to meet you, Morgan." Marissa said. "We are all happy to see you." Mr. William said to me with a smile on his face, "I can tell you miss Morgan, Dominic talks about you all the time!" Dominic chuckled. "You know its true Dominic!" His sister exclaimed. "She is a trillion times better than that whore I met." "Anna?" I said. "Yes." She replied. Dominic said immediately, "Well you don't have to worry about her, do we?" Everyone nodded except me. "What do you mean?" I asked. Could it be?! Dominic said without a sign of reluctance, "I broke up with Anna." HALLELUJAH! AMEN! PRASIE THE LORD! THERE IS A WHOLE FREAKIN' CHOIR JUST SINGING INSIDE OF ME! OH MY GOD! WELL GUESS WHAT ANNA! DOMINIC IS MINE! After all this was going on inside me, I said calmly, "I see."

After a while, I got to know a little more about these three and soon conversation was very comfortable between us. Turns out, Marissa has been 5 months pregnant! I congratulate her and Grant, the soon-to-be parents! We still kept a good conversation. Then We were interrupted by a door opening. Then I looked at Dominic, and He gave a look that I have known for years.

"Ello' ma chers and cheries'!" Roccoco… "Oh no.." I mumbled to myself. Dominic said in a sarcastic tone, "Afternoon, Roccoco." "Oh I see we got a familiar face here." I tried to keep a good smile. "Hello Roccoco…" "Ma Cherie, I have something that you must absolutely enter. It is going to be a fashion contest that tis bigger than the platinum contest you entered." I looked at her, "Roccoco, You know that I said I wouldn't enter fashion again." "Ah, but it is different now. Champions against Champions. The winner will be crowned not princess of fashion, but queen of fashion, Ruler of Fashion." " I'm not interested." "Anna Gradlea will be a contestant." Dominic looked up alarmed, "MY EX-GIRLFRIEND?!" I felt nothing but shock. I thought about it for a minute. Then I took a long look at Dominic. I thought, Screw it. "Fine I will enter, not for the fame but to beat Anna…. Under one condition." "Anything, Cherie!" Roccoco said with a glowing look. This is very stupid of me to say this but I said it and it shocked the entire room. "Dominic has to enter the contest with me."

Roccoco looked at me dumfounded. I looked at Dominic. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He had a hard time trying to say this but he got the words to come out. "Wha-wha-what?!" I gave him a serious look. He still looked at me shocked, "Morgan, I'm a Fashion OWNER! Not a designer!" "How did you get to be a fashion owner? You must've had some experience with fashion…" He look at me with a defeated look. He thought for a minute. "Do I have to be my own warrior? Or am I with you?" "You're with me." He then smiled, "All right." Roccoco shrilled with excitement and said to a couple of the rich representatives along with her, "People, Get me Felicity and Libby! Looks like we got ourselves a top story. A man is going to be entering the Champions' Contest!"


	7. Chapter 7: Uncertainty and Fashion

Chapter 7: Uncertainty and Fashion

Dominic's POV 

I don't know what the hell Morgan is thinking! I admit I have had some… a lot of fashion experience, but these contests are FEMALE! And to make matters worse, everyone is raving about me and Morgan entering the contest! If the paparazzi wasn't enough… Grace rushed over to see me… unannounced. Boy was Eunice, the Maid, pissed! Grace rushed into my office and said with the exact look I had when Morgan got me to enter, "You are entering the Championship Contest!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" "How did you know?" I said sarcastically, I knew how, it's just I wanted to know. "Are you kidding? It's all over Magazines! The News! EVERYWHERE! What the hell got YOU to enter?" "Morgan refused to enter unless I entered with her." "WHY?!" "I don't know! Ask Her!" Oh Morgan, You just changed a big part of the fashion world…..

It's here. The Championship fashion contest has arrived. I am so nervous for Morgan. She hasn't done fashion in a while and I understand why. But what I don't understand is how she got from fashion icon to a waitress at a restaurant. Still, It's her life not mine. But I worry 'bout her. I broke up with Anna, who I was never in love with anyway, to be closer to Morgan but so far, we are still in the same spot we were before. She also has today and tomorrow to stay here before her dumbass parents force her out of the city. I really want to do something about it. I love Morgan and nothing will separate me from her. Nothing.

I walked into the theater to look at the crowd before I go backstage. They actually had to use a different stage because the crowd was so big! The entire theater was packed! And I saw TV cameras. Great. They're recording this too. People on internet and their TVs will be watching this too. Lovely. I looked around the crowd and spotted where Grace and her friend, Renee was sitting. Next to them was probably every important fashion person there was. My co- workers and bosses were there along with the editors and photographers of various fashion magazines. Libby, Godfrey's sweet granddaughter, was one of them. I saw all I wanted to see then I made my way backstage and soon the show began…

"Welcome, Welcome! Madames and messieurs! Welcome to the Championship Contest! Where one lucky woman is going to win the ultimate prize! Ruler and Queen of all Fashion! And you people may know that for the first time ever, a man is entering the contest. He is paired up with one of our lovely ladies, but he is not doing it for the prize but for I guess… a little show?" Heh. Nope. "Anyway Here are our contestants! First up is Hellene Howard!" A small tan girl showed up from the curtain and waved while the crowds were going wild. "Next up is Josephine Yemet!" A dark skinned woman showed up and the crowd still went wild. "After her, a famous contestant, Anna Gradlea!" My ex…. The crowd was cheering even louder for her! I was surprised. "Now a contestant we haven't seen in a while. For the very first time in 2 years, she is back! Miss Morgan Elise Fray!" The Crowd went absolutely bonkers when she came on stage. I looked at her. That beautiful woman now on stage. Boy is she a sight… "And know paired up with Morgan, our very own! Dominic Yotoshimata Miya!" When I walked up, the crowd went absolutely ape! Everyone was cheering and the fangirls were screaming their heads off! I walked over to look at my sweet girl. Morgan was smiling at me, and I can't help but smile. Every time I see her, it makes me happy.

"Now, People! Pay attention! The theme of this contest is "Free- style"! Any outfit is acceptable. BUT! You must dress according to you, personality-wise, everything! And must look perfect on you! PERFECT! You have 1 hour to plan, create and wear your look. And your time starts… Now!"

I was so lucky that there was a wide range of clothes! I looked around and tried to piece together an outfit. I knew what I was gonna do but I didn't know if they would have anything! Luckily they did. I was able to piece together an outfit that was to my taste. I double checked with the outfit and I was happy with it, but I had one thing I needed to ask. I asked a representative her opinion and said with a very happy face, "Of course, it's fine!" I smiled and I decided to get some touch ups. Yes I am going to wear a little make-up! It is required for a stage presence. Even Men have to wear make-up. I sat down on a chair and then I spotted two of Grace's customers, Didi, a hairstylist, and Olivia, a make-up artist. They were both super excited in making me "fabulous". Heh. I looked at Didi and asked her if she could freshen up my hair up for me. "Of course, sir!" Didi said. She did her thing and soon my hair was freshened up and she changed the hairstyle a little, which actually matched up what I'm gonna wear very nicely. I smiled. "Awesome, Didi." I told her. She nearly fainted when I said that. Fangirls… I looked at Olivia and she asked, "What you like for me to do for you, Mr. Miya?" I smiled and said, "Just put some grey eye-shadow and some eyeliner and we'll be good to go. Please don't put too much. Just enough to bring out my eyes." "Sure, Sir." And Guess who showed up….

"DOMINIC!" Screamed a familiar voice. Anna. "What is it, Anna?" Anna flared and said, "Why the hell did YOU enter? Huh!? And to top that, you are paired in this contest with MORGAN?! Why do you hang with that bitch?!" I smirked and said, "Well, Anna, I asked myself that exact question when I was with your ass, Puta." That required Balls to say that with this woman. She gave a very evil smile, "I swear I'll get you back and you are staying with me. That Bitch is not going to take you away from me." I went back into a frown, "We shall see who makes that decision, Anna." Anna then sulked and walked away. Olivia said with an awkward smile, "I should probably put the make-up on, huh?" I smiled, "Big time." I closed my eyes and she started putting the eye-shadow on and then I opened my eyes now both with grey eye-shadow to put some eyeliner on. "Done." Olivia said with a proud look. I looked at myself and smiled. It made me reflect my teenage years when all I'd wear was eye-shadow and eyeliner. "You did a good job you two." I said. "Thank you sir." They both said simultaneously. I walked back to the dressing room and got into my outfit. It really felt like I was myself again. Not a damn rich fashion owner. Then I heard the speakers in the room, "TIME'S UP! Contestants move to the stage! It is time to begin!" Showtime.


	8. Chapter 8: Showtime and Reveal

**MorganEMotion: Things get very serious in this chapter! Contains bad Language! i am debating whether I should make this story rated M. But Please Enjoy the Chapter and please Review! I appriciate it a lot! oh and we are back to Morgan's POV!**

Chapter 8: Showtime and Reveal

I have to admit I was a little nervous when I walked up to the curtain. Each time a model had to show an outfit, the curtain would be lifted and we had to showcase and model our outfit. It has been two years since I have shown an outfit. The judges decided that I should go last because they believe I will blow their minds. I'm not that kind of person… in fact, while I was waiting for further talk; I reflected what has happened the last few days… I'm starting to think maybe Anna isn't a bad person. Why am I so pissed at her? It's not her fault that I'm really pissed. God, I'm such a bitch. I'm not who I think I am. I have Dominic for myself, but I feel some crater in my soul that is telling me something isn't right. Then, when I realized what it was, my heart sank. I would have to let him go. Permanently. I don't deserve anyone… in fact I don't deserve any friends… I'm so selfish…. People say I'm the nicest person they have met and yet inside I'm a devil… I deserve to be punished. My past… It's consuming me again… Why?

I finally heard Roccoco on the speakers. Finally. I looked at the TV screen nearby to see. "Alright, People! It is time for the model showcase! Remember the theme we mentioned and let's see if our contestants did that! Here's Hellene's outfit!" The woman had on a very soft look, probably from Sonata. Lots of pastel colors and she had natural and pastel colored make-up. I loved her clothing choice. "Beautiful, Darling! Beautiful! Next is Josephine's Outfit!" This girl had a different approach. She had a lot of dark colors and Tie-Dye. An earthy and interesting outfit. "Lovely! Now here's Anna's choice of clothing!" I told a good ol' look at her and she is good! She did her own version of a combination of Marilyn Monroe and Jessica Rabbit! It looked really good on her! Matched her Eyes and makeup. The crowds were cheering loud for the first two girls but Anna got a lot of praise. I started to get nervous. But then I got to hear the next name. "Amazing, Anna, your best yet! And now for our man in the house, Dominic's Choice." Oh I wanted to see this!

When Dominic came out, He made the room full of shock and left the Girls Screaming their eyes out! I looked the screen and I felt my jaw drop. Dominic wasn't Mr. Rich guy, He was him! And his outfit! He had worn a lot of black yet it looked PERFECT! He had a black vest on, yet it wasn't buttoned thus him being basically shirtless, a black fedora hat on, black boots, dark grey jeans, a silver dog-tag and black fingerless gloves. He had make-up on too! It just made his eyes just burst with color. He looked him for once. I saw those piercing emerald eyes again. He modeled his outfit and by the way he's doing it I could see that he did modeling before he became a fashion owner. He knew exactly what he was doing. A huge professional.

"Surprising, Sir Dominic! And now our final contender, our one and only, Here's Morgan's choice for an outfit." The curtain lifted and everyone gasped. I walked out and everyone screamed for me! They loved my outfit. I just wore a white ball gown with white high heels, white, silk, long, fingerless gloves with light grey string around them, a grey sash, and a sliver edged, blue crystal necklace, with my hair down. I heard some of the crowd say, "She's a walking Angel." "Now, That's gorgeous!" "Nothing stains her beautiful being." That's a lie right there. No matter how pure a person can be, their heart can be the most stained.

A few minutes passed and now it's time for the results… "Okay! It is time! The results to our contest! In 2nd place our winner is…. Anna Gradlea!" The crowd cheered and Anna kept a smile on her face. I was wrong, if she was a bitch, well you know what would happen. "And the winner of the contest is…" I felt a hand grasping mine. I looked up and saw Dominic's smiling face. Oh Dominic, please don't give me that look! "… Morgan Elise Fray!" The entire crowd went wild! I had no expression I couldn't have one. I was happy I won but….. I'm so confused. A man walked up to me with a jeweled Crown and said, "Here you are, miss!" No. He was about to put it on my head and I pushed the crown away. "… I can't accept this." I said gently. Everyone was staring at me, thinking what the hell is going on with her? I couldn't accept it, so I didn't. "Give it to someone more deserving." "Are you sure, Girly?" Anna said. I nodded slowly. "Well, what do you deserve?" She asked. I couldn't answer. I didn't know anymore, "I don't know anymore."

"I know exactly what you deserve." Anna walked over and then with a great big grin, punched me in the face. Everyone gasped. Dominic yelled and nearly ran over to me. "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, PRETTY BOY!" Dominic gave the meanest look he could give, his eyes blaring with rage. I tried to look up but she hit me hard. Then I saw her reach to her side and then I saw a lead pipe in her hand. All of sudden, she started beating me with it. The crowd started to scream. The rich representatives were too stunned to do anything. I flinched at every swing that land on my face and body. Then Dominic had enough of it. "STOP IT, YOU BITCH!" Anna finally stopped and acted all innocent with her evil smirk. I felt my arms and face burn and bruise from the pipe and I felt my nose about to drip with blood. She beat me hard but then she pulled my hair and made my bruised face look at her untouched face. Turns out she just wanted to torture me even more, "Oh Morgan, the pure angel, not so beautiful now, are we?" the blood rushed out of my nose and mouth and started dripping onto my clothing. I felt too weak and heavy to speak. "You're trash. You're the shit that gets on people's shoes and is hard to get rid of. You don't deserve a god- damn good thing in this world. I can't believe you'd have the gall to steal my man. You ran out of luck." Dominic was pissed. "Anna, stop saying this." Then Anna crossed the line, "Your family must be so god-damn proud of you. I hope that father, which created you, gets fucked by a huge horse dick and that whore of a mother you have, sucks a lubricated elephant COCK!"

"ANNALIESE LISA GRADLEA!" Dominic yelled at the top of his lungs. He rushed over, pulled Anna and slapped her hard in the face. So hard that she fell onto the floor. Dominic rushed over to me and held me in his arms. He looked at me with sorrow and then looked at her with complete hate. "What the hell is wrong with you, Anna?!" "The bitch deserves it!" the crowd started yelling at her. "Oh Come on!" I didn't pay attention to what was going on now. I processed what Anna told me straight in my face about my mother and father. It boiled inside me. I.. I can't take it anymore! "They…. Were… Murdered…." I whispered. All conversation stopped. Anna even had a confused look on her face. "Wha- w-what?" I pushed Dominic away from me and I tried to sit up. I whispered again, "They were…. Murdered…" Dominic asked, "Morgan, what do you mean?" Anna, Dominic, Everyone was wondering what I was talking about. For 17 years I've kept this to myself…

"When I was 4 years old, on the night of my 4th birthday, my entire family was murdered, right in front of me…."


	9. Chapter 9: Death of the Elises

**MorganEMotion: Hey guys, SOOOOOO Sorry for the wait. I had major writer's block and i have been busy with schoolwork! but anyhow here's a sad new chapter... Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 9: Death of the Elises

Everyone had shocked looks and some had open mouths. Anna and Dominic had the most surprised faces; Anna struggled to say, "Y-your f-f-family…. W-was murdered?" I had just shocked the entire country. I said with a heavy heart, "I guess it's time for me to finally tell the truth about my life." I struggled to get the words out of my mouth, but when I could finally say the words; my memories of my family's murder came flooding inside me…

"I was with my family, My Parents, the cousins, Grandfather, my aunt and Uncle, and my one-month old brother. We were all going back home for the rest of my birthday. But then a group of thugs came over and pointed guns at us, threatening to kill me. My cousins were the first to yell out at them. They were also the first to have their lives taken. Two of the thugs grabbed my cousins and then, in the fountain that was nearby, dunked their head under the water, refusing to let them go back up to breathe. They kept scrambling and moving and they struggled to get breath but they never did, they struggled until they never moved again. Then my aunt was cut in two, along with my uncle, whose throat was sliced open…. I … didn't know what to do." Now my body started shivering uncontrollably and my tears started to develop. "And then M-my grandfather…. Was decapitated…. Soon it was just me, my brother and my parents… My Father held me tightly and my mother was holding my brother. The men gave one last warning but my mother outbursted at them. Then my mother was shot multiple times and her lifeless body flopped on the ground… and my brother was now on the floor, crying… My dad was now held at both shoulders on the ground, as was I. Then I watch as my crying brother was then beaten with a lead pipe… Just like yours, Anna…. After that all I saw was a tiny body of a child covered and surrounded by pools of blood. My dad flipped out and attacked that entire group of men… and then they all grabbed knives and they rushed over to stab my dad. Repeatedly. I stayed in shock, I couldn't do anything. I looked at my dad's pain stricken face; he looked at me and tried to reach out to me. I stayed right where I was. I was too scared…. He kept looking at me with the same look and then his hand that was reaching out just flopped to the ground and his eyes were no longer his shiny sapphire eyes, they became a clouded grey…. To this day I'll never forget his face. It haunts me…"

People didn't know what to say. I turned my tear- stricken face to Anna one last time and told her words that I meant from the bottom of my soul, "So Anna, I don't given a flying damn of what you call me. But don't you dare dis my family like that! They all risked their lives for me! And you have the gall to say that about my family! If I could go back in time and saved them or give my life for any of them, I would in a heartbeat! I try my absolute best to live life as best as I can. But I know that I will never- never get the chance to ever tell them I love them one last time. And I never got the right advice that I should've had when I was a child. I am never gonna see them! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO ACCEPT THAT!? NO! You don't! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER AS I DID!"

I tried to look at Dominic's face one more time. And I told him one last thing. "And Dominic, I honestly hope you get all the happiness in the world. Please live a better life than I can ever live in a trillion years… I hope you find everything that you're looking for…" I stood up and ran off the stage to the exit. I heard Dominic in the distance yelling, "MORGAN! MORGAN! MORGAN!" I just kept running. I couldn't look back. My past memories were flooding in my body like a tsunami filled with daggers…

I ran until I found a familiar area. I saw a big cherry blossom tree in the middle of a hill. I realized what it was and walked over. This was the place my family was buried… I took a look at all of my family's tombstones and saw the two biggest stones. My mom and Dad…. I had so much in my mind to scream out but all I could do was burst into sobs and cries. I couldn't stop saying out loud and in my heart, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry, Dad. I'm sorry!" It was the first I think in a very long time, that I felt truly awake… The first time in a long time…


	10. Chapter 10: Regret and Second Guessing

**MorganEMotion: Hey Guys sorry i didn't update in a looooooooooooooong while. I have been working on my original works and that's why I haven't been working on the fan fic. And I am very sorry that this chapter is short! it's all i could think of, for now. I promise you i get working on this again! but i do have to warn you guys that there is a point that this story will be mature. i need to have "certain scenes" if you know what I mean! :P any way here's a new chapter!**

Chapter 10: Regret and Second Guessing…

Dominic's POV

Morgan really changed everything…. I am shocked to hear about her family and I have given her respect for actually saying that if front of everyone. One thing that pisses me off is that people are saying that she might have made the story up. Would she really be making this up with tears, an absolutely heartbroken look on her face, and with her struggling to speak? But I have to say she isn't the only one who gone through something like that…

My family and I went back to the mansion, trying to process what Morgan had said earlier. And I decided that I would go to her house and apologize tomorrow, especially for what Anna did and said to her….

At 8:00 in the morning, I walked over to my black Ferrari and drove to Morgan's home. I had to talk to her. I need to see her smile again. If she can…

I saw her little home. It was small but livable. Then again, our meanings of small could be different. I walked up to the door and rung the bell. I waited. No answer… I had rung again… No answer… I knocked loud and hard. "Morgan!" I called. Still no answer. I started to get worried. 'Call her, Dipshit…' I said to myself. I selected 'Morgan' on my phone and waited for her to answer. It went immediately to voicemail….. Oh No…. Could she have? No… she couldn't have…. I had to call Grace.

"_Hello." _

"Grace, have you seen Morgan at all today?"

"_No, I haven't. Why?"_

I was getting scared. Could she have left? "I have to go, Grace." I then saw a woman who I guess was the neighbor and I decided to talk to her, see if she knew anything. "Excuse me, miss. I don't mean to interrupt anything but do you happen to know what happened to the people who lived here?" the woman lifted her sun hat and said, "Yes, They had to go back to their home town." Oh god no…. "Did a brunette girl go with them?" "Morgan, of course! She's going back to collage!" Just what I was afraid of. "Okay, thank you very much."

I walked slowly to my vehicle and close the door behind me. I didn't know what to think. Morgan… Why the hell did you leave? I tried not to think of her. I tried to focus on other things but I couldn't…. I decided to call her just one more time….

_Ring ring ring... _Voicemail… I decided to leave her a message.

_Beep. _"Morgan, its Dominic. I don't know why you left but I am here to tell you, please come back. Please. I need you. And plus there's something I need to tell you… but due to the circumstances, I'll tell you now. Even if you don't get this message, I'll say it over and over again if I have to…."

"I Love you…"


	11. Chapter 11: A Life not Worth Living

**MorganEMotion: Sorry for another short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer. I'm trying to get this story finished! I have two original stories that I'm workin' on as well. Review and here's the new chapter. if you don't understand what the ending of this is, you'll see in the next chapter...**

Chapter 11: A Life not Worth Living

Morgan's POV

It has been 6 months since I left Dominic and that city… and I am definitely not happy with this life. I'm back in collage, but in the same class level as the other students, due to my parents forcing the school for me to. The school is nice and everything but I'm learning stuff that I don't even want to learn, plus I don't even make that many friends, not any true ones at least... I was able to live without Dominic for a few hours, but after that I was already driven crazy. And tonight I had found a perfect night to escape this prison. I should be able to be invisible from that place for a while and my "family" won't be able to find me for at least a few days.

Today is the night of "the Collage Masquerade". One of the busiest and most important nights of the collage, which was named Jemaah Earthen Collage. All the smarts and popular people are gonna be there. Soon tonight the air is gonna be filled with food, beer, screams, sex, and screaming. You'd think we wouldn't have time for that…. Well, its winter and to us that means summer is here. I was packing in my dorm which I was sharing with Megan, and she knew my situation. "Well with what's happening today, you should be able to get out of here." She said with a burnt out tone. "… I'm doing this because I'm doing what's right… It wasn't right for me to run away from my problems but I should face them. Plus I need to be with Dominic…. But…" I said, stopping for a moment. She ushered me to continue. "I'm worried Dominic hates me." I said with a cracking voice. She gave a sigh and a half- smile. "It'll be okay, sis." We gave each other a half hug. Then I pulled out my phone and I listened to Dominic's message. The last words he said replayed in my mind like a broken record player. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _Oh Dominic, please still feel this way!

7:00 pm. Everyone is now focused on the events that were happening in the main gymnasium. The officers were focused on standing guard at the party. Now was my chance of escaping. My sis followed behind me, until we were at the main gate, where apparently two people were making out not far away from us….. "Well I'll see ya around Meg." We both gave each other a big hug, with our matching blue satin dress touching. Meg said with a worried look on her face, "Be careful, out there…" "I will, sis… oh and don't tell anyone about this… except Danny." "I won't, Morgan..." I took my bag and shoulder bag and ran. I passed the gate and by the time I looked back, the collage was looking smaller and smaller. I was free again… I walk for the past time. Even though some of the stuff was heavy and I was travelling a good distance, I still walked. Normally, from my "hometown" to Little Venice, it would take about 5 hours by car…. But I'm walking. Boy I'm gonna have to rest once. But I didn't… Very Stupid of me. Two things. One, I forgot to bring a coat. I'm gonna freeze my body. Two, I didn't stop for refreshments…

Boy do I wish I brought a jacket. I walked almost nonstop for two days… and I arrived. It was snowing and it was freezing. I was finally back. Home, where Dominic's hopefully waiting for me… My legs were sore and I'm freezing but it's worth it. My head. It hurts. My eyes… they're…. cloudy…. My body…. Growing weaker… I don't want people looking…. "Here's a… s-street..." I walked behind. But I feel… heavy…. What's going on…..? "Domi….." Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…


	12. Chapter 12: I'll be your Guardian

Chapter 12: I'll be your Guardian

Marissa's POV

Another day, another step to not getting Morgan back. Why did Morgan run away like that? Ever since she left, Dominic hasn't been himself and he's burying himself deeper into his work and doesn't even like his job! He's changed, not only emotionally and mentally, but physically as well. He's more run down and tired that usual and he actually grew out some facial hair! Just a little but still! Sometimes I just find him just staring into space, nearly as still as a corpse, yet barely conscious.

I was in the living room of Dominic's house with everyone else here, just waiting for Dominic to get out of his abyss of his room. I held my baby boy, Ben, in my arms with my husband by my side. Everyone was talking about how life became so dead and lifeless without Morgan there. The day we last saw her, we saw her true colors and the truth to her story and she left us all in shock…

We all heard the door open and we immediately looked at the tired looking, yet still nice looking Dominic. He came down the stairs and got his coat. It was snowing and freezing as hell but Dominic had a meeting to go to, and it was an important meeting. "Godfrey, Come." Godfrey followed by my older brother, still trying to keep concern off his face. Oh, I was worried about Brother; I don't know what is going to happen to him next.

Dominic's POV

Another meeting. God, those things get stupider and stupider each time. Morgan came back into my mind. Ugh, get the hell out. What the hell's wrong with me? I'm such a dumbass. I can't believe I never truly took into consideration what Morgan had gone through. Well, I just hope that Morgan will be back. I'm nothing without her…

I looked at the white splendor that pasted by on my limo ride. Snow doesn't come too often but it always comes at some point. Then I saw a very weird sight; Godfrey didn't see anything, since he was staring straight at the road; but I saw some blue and I saw a…. suitcase? Then I took a look as we drove closer. My eyes widened, it was a woman passed out but when I saw her face, my heart sank and my brain crashed. The woman…. Was Morgan!

"GODFREY, STOP THE CAR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which caused the limo to squeak. I leaped out of the car and ran towards Morgan. She was knocked out, her suit case dropped, her skin was paling and her lips were slightly blue. How long was Morgan like this? "Shit." I lifted her upper body, completely limp and I felt her forehead, it was hot, her wrists were frozen, then I listened for a heartbeat. There was a pulse. I gave the biggest sigh of relief in my life. She is still alive but if she doesn't get warmth soon, she might die. I can't have that. I lifted Morgan's limp body and I took her bags and went back to the car. When I came back in, Godfrey had a look of worry in his eyes and soon his eyes were just as wide as I was a minute ago. "What happened, Sir?" he asked. I panted, "No time to explain. You need to get me back home NOW." "Yes, sir. Right away, Sir." Godfrey said, and he followed my orders. As we drove back, I held Morgan tighter on my chest and I let go, only go cover her with my coat that had some of my body warmth. I kept her close to me though and this time, I'm not gonna let her go…

We arrived back home and Godfrey rushed to get the door since in one arm, I carried Morgan and in my other, I had her luggage. Everyone in the room all looked at me and soon everyone gasped. My sister rushed up and saw Morgan, "Dominic, What happened?" she asked in a concerned yet stern tone. I didn't answer; I needed to get Morgan somewhere comfortable and more importantly, somewhere warm. I took her to my room and shut the door. I dropped Morgan's stuff, lifted my sheets from the bed and laid Morgan gently down. She feels much more delicate than what I had realized. She couldn't wear her clothes now, since she was in that snow for so long. I took off her shoes and her dress, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Well the undergarments have to go too. I wasn't nervous about seeing Morgan nude; I've seen plenty already. I took off the garments, and boy, even passed out she looks like an angel. Her naked body was the most beautiful that I had seen. Many of the girls I've seen had breasts that were too big and of course they'd have lots of make-up but no, Morgan had perfect breasts and she had natural beauty. But I don't have time to stare; I have to give Morgan warmth.

I ran to get towels, warm and cold water, and some medicine just in case. I went back and felt her forehead again, still hot. I got a thermometer and got her temperature. 105.0. She was defiantly sick. I got one of the hand towels, put it in the cold water, squeezed it and laid it on Morgan's forehead. Her head was hot, yet her body was frozen. Hopefully after warming up and resting, Morgan will be fine.

My sis came in and asked, "Is Morgan okay?" "She should be soon." I replied, "I was on my way to the meeting, and I found her in the snow. She probably became exhausted and her body passed out. But I think she got hypothermia and that's why her body temperature dropped. I'm just lucky I found here then and there. If I didn't, she might've gone…." Marissa gave a half-smile, "I just hope she wakes up…" "You and Me both, sis." I said with a stressed voice. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Then I took Morgan's delicate hand and grasped it with both hands. Her skin was so pale and delicate and her face… it's so beautiful yet so stressed out. I looked at her face again, and I started tearing up. This reminded me too much about an event in my life that virtually changed everything. I said that she wasn't the only one with bad memories, well it's true. I have my own story to tell, but it can't be said now.

Then I remembered Morgan's grief stricken face, how tearful she was. It was screaming, Help me. She was begging for help, but I did even pay attention to that. I couldn't hold the tears any longer. Emotions rushed over me and claimed its territory. I sobbed softly; I didn't want anyone to hear outside. I tried to hold my tears but my voice still cracked as I said this, "Morgan… If you can hear me… please grasp my hand…. P-please! *wheeze* Grasp my hand!" I sobbed even harder, laying my head in the sheets. I felt no change. But then I felt light brushing on my knuckles. I looked up with tears still streaming down my face, and I saw, slowly but surely, Morgan's fingers going down slowly to grasp my hand. I held her hand tighter, whispering, "Thank God." I leaned over to Morgan's face and kissed her forehead. I gave a small smile and stroked her right cheek with my free hand. "I promise I won't hurt you, Morgan. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." I meant that promise.

Then I undressed myself to the point where I'm wearing underwear, and laid myself on the bed right on top of Morgan. My body warmth is going to be the best thing for her during this cold Night, plus I want to be close to Morgan now. Right before I sleep, I decided something that I believe should be done when I get the chance. I told myself that the moment Morgan wakes up and I believe her to be well enough, I will claim my love for Morgan…

**MorganEMotion: K guys, That's another chapter for you guys. However I have to warn that My story will be Mature in either the next Chapter or Chapter 14. And I just wanna tell u now that my story may seem slightly similar to Embrosa's story but it isn't. We alreadly know about it and Just Great minds think alike! :P But again my story will become Rated M soon. so if you wanna keep reading i have to warn you it's gonna get real! I can tell you that Next chapter will have Dominic's story of HIS past...**


	13. Chapter 13: Overthrown Anger

Chapter 13: Overthrown Anger

Dominic's POV

I woke up in the morning, a little less tired than usual. I looked over to Morgan, who hasn't woken up yet. I could hear her breathing and her skin color was back to normal, so she should be fine. I caressed her cheek, which was still a little warm. I just need her to wake, and then once she's fully recovered, I can make my move. I hadn't woken up fully yet, and yet I heard some unpleasant noise downstairs…

"What do you mean, He couldn't come to the meeting?! He had absolutely nothing else to do!" "If you just listen, I'd be able to explain…" While this was going on, I was casually dressed, and I looked back to check on Morgan. Still no movement. Well, I guess I can leave her for a few moments…

I walked down the stairs to see everyone in a big verbal fight. My sister, brother-in-law, uncle, Godfrey, Grace, Roccoco, Felicity, Libby, My boss and all of the representatives were all yelling at each other, all I heard was verbal nonsense. Now I'm not really a morning person, so obviously I got sick of it. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. The entire room went silent. Roccoco and the Boss walked over to me and then started with of course, "Where the hell have you been, Miya?!" "I had more important things to attend to." "Don't use that excuse on me, Dominic! This is the 5th meeting you skipped out on!" "I had something else to take care of, Sir. Something much more important than your stupid ass meeting!" The Boss gaped at me, "Calling Fashion… Stupid. What the hell are you thinking?" "This entire business is stupid. I never wanted this but I only did fashion so could have a friggin job! Besides I had much more important stuff to think about." I said. Roccoco flared, "There is nothing more important than fashion. It's life." "No Roccoco. It's YOUR life. Mine is with Morgan." Roccoco laughed, "Morgan is just a girl, and there are millions of girls just like her!" I stiffened up. "Now enough of her nonsense, it's time you let go of her and get back to what your meant to do." Big mistake…. I said slowly and sternly, "What did you say? About Morgan." The people knew she had said something she shouldn't have. "Darling, Morgan's a common girl, you find a person like her every day! You are a fashion Icon; you don't know what it's like to be of her descent. It's not like she's that important." I had enough of her bullcrap. "Excuse Me? YOU DON'T KNOW. AND YOU DON'T CARE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN GODDAMN SELF! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT BULLCRAP OF SAYING MORGAN IS COMMON! SHE IS AN AMAZING WOMAN, UNLIKE YOU WHO SAYS THAT BUYING AND WEARING CLOTHES IS LIFE! BULLSHIT! And one more thing! I do know what it's like to be her. I know what it is like to suffer. I know what it is like to lose everything you care about. I know what it is like to be in love. You however don't. So don't give me that bull crap." Everyone stared at me. The boss said one more thing before I was at the brink of going psycho upon these people. "Dominic, what do you want us to do about it?" I smiled sinisterly, the first time I have been happy to give my opinion.

"I want you… to get me out of this crazy fashion world. And Keep me out of it." The boss gave me wide eyes at me, "You don't mean?" "I QUIT! I AM NOT GONNA BE A FASHION OWNER ANYMORE, I'M GONNA MAKE SOME ACTUAL DIFFERENCE IN THIS CITY THAN BE WITH A BUNCH OF PUMPED AND PRIFFED ASSHOLES!" Grace said, "But Dominic? What is to become of my store?!" "Grace, become your own owner. We can still be friends, but don't you dare drag me back in that business like you did with Morgan." I wanted everyone out of my sight, except those who were here beforehand. "Grace you can stay if you want, Godfrey, Eunice, stay, Family stay. The rest of you, Get out." All of them said simultaneously, "But Dominic?" I flared and screamed, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" they left immediately, slamming the door behind them. I knocked myself on the couch and sighed a big sigh of relief. "That was horrible, Dominic." My sister said. I didn't give a damn. "Yea, But, Man, it felt good to get that out of my chest." "I swear you get crazier each day." I looked at her, "No, I'm getting saner each day." She looked at me like she knew what I meant…. Then her expression changed.

"Morgan!" She said. I looked back and saw Morgan struggling down the stairs. I ran to her and held her tightly. She gasped back, and whispered my name. I was happy again. "Come on, Morgan let's get back upstairs." She and I went back to my room which I held her again. "Oh Morgan, you have no idea how much I missed you." "I missed you too, Dominic." I wanted to tell her everything but I decided not to… she just woken up, and I wanted to just hold her. It felt good to have her in my arms again.


End file.
